Realisation
by mlinyaia
Summary: Things are happening in ObiWan's mind, can they figure out the cause and stop it. Slightly AU, JA.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Realisation

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **No profit is made from this story, I don't own these characters.

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold day on Coruscant, the frozen dew formed crystals of ice enhancing the beauty of the surrounding areas. Once building whose already beautiful structure was complemented by the icicles was the Jedi Temple. The beauty surpassed the outside and flowed in through the doors to the interior. Jedi milling around, in classes and meditation were all that was found inside such a serene place.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn, a tall human with long hair and a beard that showed hints of grey, was sitting in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. This was the largest garden in the Jedi Temple, it was a haven for the Living Force from its artificially created habitat to its wonderful range of flora. With Qui-Gon was his Padawan Learner Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had short red/brown hair and eyes of hues that changed from blue through to green.

"Obi-Wan, as its our day off from the chores that the Council is persistent on assigning us how about we have a little swimming race."

"Yes Master, we haven't done that in a while, I'll beat you this time. If I win you have to clean the dishes all week!" He replied, a large grin forming on his lips.

"Ok but don't be so certain you'll win, my young apprentice!" With that both Master and Apprentice made their way up to the top of the waterfall that fed into the large lake that covered a good portion of the gardens.

"Are you ready Obi-Wan?"

"Yes Master."

"Ok, get set, GO!" The pair dived into the lake, ice cold water hitting their skin making the race slightly more difficult for them. Obi-Wan was lagging behind Qui-Gon, who had the advantage of years of training and of course longer arms and legs. _I'm not going to let him win again, just because he's a Master doesn't mean I can't beat him and I don't want to be the one cleaning the dishes for a week! _Reaching out to the Force around him, he used the strength it gave him to swim even faster. He caught up with his Master and passed him. He swam to the far edge of the lake, Qui-Gon was just behind him. The Master turned to swim towards the shallows and lay on the grass. _Force! He beat me, wait a minute FORCE! He used the Force to speed him up, the little brat! _

"You cheated Obi-Wan, you used the Force to speed yourself up!" He said while he climbed up the bank. He waited for the reply from Obi-Wan. There was none. Looking back out towards the lake, he expected to see the boy swimming towards him but instead he saw nothing. Panic started building in his mind but he released it to the Force accessing the training bond they shared he tried to locate the Padawan. Obi-Wan's mind was distant and not focused on anything in this time. _Force! He's stuck in a vision! _Realising the danger Qui-Gon dived into the lake and pushed himself under the water. Keeping his mind open for Obi-Wan he began the search. He saw the boy floating, unmoving in the water slowly sinking down to the bottom of the lake. Qui-Gon grabbed hold of Obi-Wan's waist and swam as quickly as he could towards the surface of the lake. Slowly they made their way to the bank and Qui-Gon carried the limp form of his apprentice out of the water and laid him down on the grass. Taking a look at the boy he saw that his eyes were open, their pupils fully dilated. Accessing the training bond, Qui-Gon tried to awaken Obi-Wan from the vision in the process however, he was able to bare witness to the vision against his will.

-_Obi-Wan was with Bant in the Lake, they were swimming like they normally do. Obi-Wan swam to the edge and watched as Bant swam through the small tunnels that lead to other areas of the lake and secluded meditation spots. _

_"Bant I have to go and meet Master Qui-Gon now see you soon." He knew she hadn't heard him but he was late and still needed to get showered and changed. _

_Bant thought she heard a voice and swam in a hurry to see what Obi-Wan, her best friend was saying to her. In her haste she hit her head hard on the roof of the small tunnel, knocking her out. She floated unaware to others inside the tunnel. _

_Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon outside the Council Chambers. They had just been called in and were dutifully discussing the upcoming mission to Gala, when a Knight bustled through the door with urgent news. _

_  
"Sorry to disturb you, I have come to inform you that Initiate Bant Eerin was found in one of the lake tunnels. I'm afraid she has become one with the Force."_

_"Nooo!" Obi-Wan ran out of the Chambers, tears streaming down his face. He ran clumsily to the Healer's Wing, he burst into the room where he guessed Bant's body was. He saw the lifeless shell of his best friend lying on the bed. His head swam and he was caught in a wave of nausea at the sight. He felt hands grab him as his consciousness changed.-_

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan's eyes slowly returned to normal, his breathing quickened causing him to cough up the water he had inhaled. Qui-Gon sat him up, resting Obi-Wan's chest on his own arm, rubbing soothing circles across his back to help him exhale the water.

"Mas'er" He slurred weakly, his teeth chattering from the cold.

"It's ok Obi-Wan, lets get you warm first, then we can talk." Scooping the trembling form up, he was carried briskly out of the room, along many corridors until he was faced with his own quarters. Sometime on the short journey Obi-Wan had fallen asleep. Qui-Gon decided it was best to quickly strip him from the wet clothes, dry his hair roughly and leave him be, sleeping in his own bed. /I'm here, remember that./ He said through the bond to reassure Obi-Wan of his safety now, _we will discuss this strange event when your strength has returned Padawan, do not fear this._

* * *

I know this is again another new story and I still have 4 stories to finish but I'm getting close to finishing those and couldn't resist posting this new one. Hope I haven't annoyed people with this and I hope you enjoyed it! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Realisation

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **No profit is made from this story, I don't own these characters.

**Chapter 2**

Qui-Gon heard small, muffled grumbling coming from his Padawan's room. It was early in the morning, outside the window it was light enough just to make out the outlines of ships passing by in the space lanes. Qui-Gon waited, he knew that Obi-Wan had difficulties sleeping at the best of times and the minor disturbance he heard in the room was just an unsettling awakening from the boy. Sighing, Qui-Gon got up and boiled the kettle. _It's not a surprise he can't sleep well, he almost drowned yesterday. _He placed the teabag in the mug ready for the water. _There was something not right about that vision. He normally has enough of a warning to get to a safe place, and normally I can sense one is going to happen through the bond. _The kettle whistled breaking his thoughts, he poured the water and began stirring his drink, breathing in the aroma's that his particular blend made.

"Master." It started off quiet, there were sounds of a small struggle going on in the room where the boy was. Qui-Gon stopped focusing on his tea and walked to the doorway of Obi-Wan's room. Opening the door, he looked around the room. Obi-Wan was no longer in his bed, the bed sheets a tangled mess on the floor below and the former occupant was sitting in the middle of the room facing the small window with its curtains still drawn.

"Good morning Padawan, how are you feeling today?" Qui-Gon waited patiently for his Padawan's reponse but none came. "Obi-Wan?"

"What happened?" Fear and confusion was in his small voice as he whispered his question. Qui-Gon walked over and sat down next to Obi-Wan.

"You had a vision while you were in the lake." _Thats all I can say, I don't know anymore._

"In the lake?" He closed his eyes, trying remember what had happened. "Bant! No! She can't be dead no! It's my fault!" Frantically shaking he clung to Qui-Gon as he was suddenly battered with the images of his vision.

"That was what happened in you vision. Bant is not dead she is safe."

"Really?"

"Yes she is in her classes like she usually is." Seeing Obi-Wan relax at this he decided that it was the right time to ask about the vision.

"Obi-Wan, do you remember feeling anything before the vision?" He almost laughed at the face his padawan made while he concentrated, but then grew concerned as the boy closed his eyes and slumped against him. He shook the boy trying to awaken him.

"Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan! Padawan! Wake up!" He shook him a little harder and was relieved to see the pale eyelids flutter open to reveal cloudy green-blue eyes beneath.

"Mrrhhh" The boy twisted his body and rolled towards his Master seeking comfort.

"Obi-Wan, speak to me? Are you ok? Do you know what happened?" He watched, focusing completely on his Padawan's face.

"Master...wh-where..?" He felt terribly weak, his eyelids started to close.

"Obi-Wan, please Padawan stay awake for me." He watched as the eyelids opened slightly.

"How are you feeling, does it hurt anywhere?" The boys pupils dilated and contracted as he tried desperately to focus on something.

"What..h-happened?"

"I think you fainted Padawan, but I don't know why, do you know why, what do you remember?" He watched as the boy lost himself in his thoughts, trying remember something. His eyes were blank. There was no response for a few minutes and Qui-Gon grew concerned.

"Obi-Wan?" The boy turned to look into his Master's eyes.

"D-Dark" The boy let out a small shriek.

"It's ok there's no danger here. Do you remember before your vision I think this is linked to that?" He rubbed soothingly on Obi-Wan's arm to still him after his fright.

"I had n-no warning, I'm sorry M-Master." The boy was visibly trembling from fear now.

"It's not your fault. There is something unusual about all of this, you have had visions in the past but never like this."

"Why were we in the lake?" Tears formed in the childs eyes as he realised he had no recollection of the event.

"We were having a race, do you not remember? I'm sure you will soon. How about we get you something to drink, some tea perhaps." He helped his Padawan off of the floor and settled him on the couch. The sunlight was shining through the kitchen window now, he had missed the morning sunrise. He sat down next to Obi-Wan, and gave him a steaming mug of herbal tea. The sat in silence except for the small gulping sounds that could be heard as they drank their tea. _He needs something to distract him, at least for a while. _

"How about some sparring if you are feeling up to it."

"Yes Master it will be fun."

"Well go get dressed and we'll go."

About 20 minutes later Obi-Wan and his Master Qui-Gon, were in one of the training rooms that were used for lightsaber practice. They had begun sparring, Obi-Wan on the defensive. Qui-Gon could see that Obi-Wan was tiring.

"Reach out to the Force, use it's strength."

Obi-Wan reached out with his mind he felt the Force flowing through him. He absorbed the strength it gave him and quickly he switched to the attack. He began trying to get a hit on his master, he flipped over the head of his master hoping to surprise him. Just as he landed he felt something in his mind, he shouldn't have felt. There was pain that was growing, his landing was off due to the distraction and he slid to the ground but remained sitting upright. Qui-Gon came rushing over to him, both had their lightsabers drawn, he saw his Master's face.

_-It was quiet in the surroundings around him, a large forest was around them. His Master was there with him. They heard the approaching sounds of a battle coming this way. Lightsabers were drawn as blaster fire flew past them, setting fire to the dried out leaves on a dying tree behind them. The small fire grew until a circle of flame surounded them. It was a trap, they weren't aiming for the Jedi they wanted the destruction of the forest. Qui-Gon quickly leapt up high over the flames. Obi-Wan turned to follow, as he prepared himself to leap over the ever growing flames, a large burning tree toppled over, knocking him to the ground. He felt the flames licking at his legs as the burning branch scorched its mark on his legs and burnt his robes. The screams of his agony bought Qui-Gon leaping back. By now Obi-Wan was silent, his legs to badly burnt to be moved Qui-Gon pulled the boy out and carried the limp form out of danger. _

_He awoke in the healers he was suspended in a bacta bath that was treating the burns he assumed. A healer walked in. "Obi-Wan, we are doing all we can but I'm afraid there is a possibilty you will not walk again. The fire burnt straight through the muscle and it might not heal."-_

Qui-Gon watched as his Padawan's pupils once again dilated. He walked over and tried to snap Obi-Wan out of yet another spontaneous vision. After about 5 minutes Qui-Gon noticed the signs of Obi-Wan freing himself from it, his head dropped, and he let out a whimper as Qui-Gon held him to support his tired body.

"Little one are you ok?"

"My head hurts." He paused trying to remember something. "I had another vision?"

"It seems so. Do you remember if it was different to your normal ones."

"It was a bit, I felt something in my mind, it came through the Force. It hurt so much." He let out another whimper of pain as he tried desperately to remember exactly what it was.

"Obi-Wan what did you feel?"

"I can't! I can't!! There's..." He let out an anguished cry, "I don't know. It's like my memories of a few minutes before the vision are gone. They were there, but they have just disappeared. Whats happening to me?"

"I don't now Padawan but I think we need to see someone about this. We will piece this together. I promise." He carried his weakened apprentice back to their apartment.

* * *

Thanks to i luv ewansmile for the wonderful review. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, was a little bit evil of me but things will get better there were a few important bits in the chapter! Writing the next chapter now so should be an update soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Realisation

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **No profit is made from this story, I don't own these characters.

**Chapter 3**

It was late in the evening, the sky was dark except for the glowing haze of neon coming from the buildings and advertisement boards. A figure was sitting in a darkened room, a faint glow of light coming from a nearly burnt out candle by the fireplace. Two figures were sitting in the room, their long cloaks flowing down to touch the cold, stone floor.

"Master, will this work?"

"Why shouldn't it! Do you not have any faith in your Master?"

"Please forgive me, I trust you completely. I just fear that they will discover us, we don't want our existence known too soon, they could destroy what it is we have worked for."

"You have much to learn my young apprentice. We will not be found out, because I say so!"

"You place great trust in me, how do you know that I can perform such a task?"

"You, Lord Maul, are a Sith Apprentice. The Dark is strong in you and dark can always extinguish the light. You are mine now you must prove your worth to me. Concetrate and you will achieve what I desire."

"But Master, he is strong in the light, is it not true he is, how do the Jedi put it, the Chosen One? Won't he destroy us?"

"I don't want to hear you pathetic excuses about Jedi Philosophy! You disgust me, get out of my sight!" Darth Sidious slapped his apprentice across the face, splitting the skin. Sidious followed the small bead of blood that snaked its what down the teenagers cheek. Maul abruptly turned and headed back into his room. Cursing he began pounding the wall in a rage, slowy he stopped and slid down the wall, _It's not my fault if I have doubts, if ony the Jedi were gone then I wouldn't have these doubts it's all the Jedi's fault._

/Yes Lord Maul its the Jedi's fault so get on with your task, prepare yourself!/

/Yes Master/ The Sith began preparing himself for meditation and entering into the Force.

As the sunlight grew in the room, the form of Obi-Wan Kenobi was awoken. He silenty got up and went into the refresher, not wishing to disturb his master he washed and changed into his robes as quietly as he could. When he emerged however he found that his Master was already up making the morning tea still in his sleep wear.

"Sorry to have awoken you Master."

"Don't worry Obi-Wan, I was already awake. Tea?" He offered a steaming cup to the boy. Grateful he took it and began drinking the contents.

"So Obi-Wan, how are you today?"

"I'm fine Master."

"Ok Padawan, I'm still concerned about the events the past few days. You've had me worried."

"Sorry Master, I don't mean to be burden"

"You're not Obi-Wan. Never think that again, all I will say is that I will take action this time, if I notice any differences in you are going to the Healers. Now if you are sure that you are ok how about we head to the canteen for some breakfast, you may even see some of your friends. They have been eager to see you since we returned."

"That sounds great Master." Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon went to get ready and changed. They walked out of the apartment heading towards the food hall. They entered the long hall, large tables spread the width of the room.

"What would you like Master?"

"The usual please Obi-Wan." He watched the boy walk off in the direction of the food service trays. He walked to their usual spot on one of the long tables. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Mace Windu coming up behind him until he had addressed him.

"What has happened to your apprentice Jinn?" Puzzled by this greeting he turned and began to look around for his Padawan by the food shutter.

"What do you mean Mace?"

"Force! Can't you feel it?" _Must be serious if Mace is cursing; _reaching out to the Force, he tried to find the disturbance Mace was referring. After what Mace obviously thought was too long he interrupted his thoughts.

"Qui-Gon he's your apprentice how can you not see it!"

"See what Mace!"

"He's in Darkness!"

"What! How can there be, his Force Signature is as bright as it has always been, if he had turned then it would be clouded!" Reaching out into the Force once again he then felt the dark swirl that was focused on Obi-Wan. _What is happening! _He turned from Mace and ran to his Padawan. As he got closer he saw that the boy was blinking alot, like he did when he felt ill.

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" _Why didn't I feel this happening? Is something blocking my link? Or have I just been too worried to notice!_

"I feel dizzy, somethings happening." Qui-Gon placed an arm around him and lifted the boy over his shoulder as he started to sway.

"It's ok Padawan this will stop, release the fear." They went back to the apartment as soon as they were through the door he layed the child down on the couch. Reaching out once again to the Force he prepared himself to try and contain the darkness around him. He gasped.

"Master what is it?" asked Obi-Wan, concern evident in his voice.

"It's gone! Listen to me Padawan, do not be afraid. There was a large swirl of Dark Force energy around you when we were in the dining hall, Mace was the one to alert me to it. Now however it has gone. Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm feeling fine, like it never happened. Why was there dark energy around me, I didn't do it Master, please I haven't turned. I haven't."

"Shh I know you haven't but it seems it was that which was causing your discomfort."

"Might explain why everyone was staring at me too." he yawned, "Master I'm sleepy" he said in a childlike voice.

"You rest now Padawan, I am getting someone to help with this action needs to be taken." Qui-Gon saw a little hint of fear in his Padawan's eyes, "Don't worry not the healers yet Obi-Wan, but i can't promise you they won't be needed."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Hope this chapter was ok, I already had chapter 3 written but decided to change the story a little, well ok I admit it, I forgot this bit. Seriously I hope it was ok...oh yeah and sorry about the serious amount of Obi angst i never meant for this much, but well when you start its hard to stop! next chapter up soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Realisation

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **No profit is made from this story, I don't own these characters.

**Chapter 4**

Qui-Gon had called Master Yoda. He was waiting for him to arrive, they were to discuss Obi-Wan's visions and the Dark Energy. They were causing Qui-Gon alot of concern. He looked over to his Padawan who was laying on the couch. /Obi-Wan, are you ok?/

/Yes Master I'm just tired./ The bell rang and Qui-Gon let Master Yoda in.

"Hmmm Obi-Wan, much happening there has been." He hobbled over to the couch, Obi-Wan began to move to allow Yoda to sit. "Where you are stay, needed for you more the couch is." Yoda sat on a small cushion that was on the floor for meditation. "About your visions tell me?"

"I can only remember what happens in them Master Yoda, nothing from before them."

"Hmmm interesting, Qui-Gon more to say on this you have?"

"Yes Master Yoda, after his first vision I asked Obi-Wan once he had awoken what he remembered, he fainted while he was trying to remember, then afterwards he said 'Dark'. Then the second vision we were sparring and he fell afterwards he said that it was different, that he felt something enter his mind through the Force and it hurt him alot. He now cannot remember this, just what he has told me."

"A warning does he get?"

"No, and neither do I which is not normal, usually I can pick up a difference in him before it will happen. Also what of the dark energy?"

"Know what this is I do not, until myself see a vision, determine action to take I can't." Yoda stood and walked over to Obi-Wan, wishing to give him comfort. They both noticed that Obi-Wan as asleep. "Ahh dark energy told me of Mace did, fear I do that somehow linked with the visions it is."

Yoda placed his hand on the boys arm, he awoke with a start. He seemed confused then he saw Yoda, he let out a scream and Yoda withdrew his hand. Qui-Gon knew immediately what was happening but was unsure how to proceed. _It doesn't feel right! _

Obi-Wan's head hurt and the lighting in the room was causing more pain. He tried to contact his master through their bond but wasn't able to. Qui-Gon felt the weak attempt to contact but nothing came through, the boys body had begun to shake, his head was hitting the arm of the couch. He shook more, "Hurts! Mmrghh" He cried out, he curled up into a small ball, but the shaking didn't stop. Qui-Gon was frozen the pain was leaking through the Master/Padawan bond and he fell to the ground leaving Yoda to comfort the boy as Qui-Gon became unconscious. The shaking began to stop and soon Obi-Wan was still. Qui-Gon awoke and raced towards his Padawan.

/Obi-Wan? Are you there? What happened?/

/Master I don't know it hurt so much. It felt like a vision was going to happen, but there wasn't one!/ There was a long silence, then /Master where are you? I can't find you! Oh no!/ Qui-Gon knew what was happening, the boy began trembling slightly again, and making strange mumbling sounds. The Force began to pour into him at an alarming rate and then Qui-Gon felt the connection break, it had started. Qui-Gon ran and grabbed more cusions and blankets and piled them around the couch.

"Qui-Gon?" Yoda said

"It's ok, its normal." Yoda touched the boy who was moving around on the couch. He was immediately trapped in Obi-Wan's vision.

_-Obi-Wan felt a Master near him, but before he could respond to the comforting presence the surroundings changed and he could no longer feel him.. Instead he felt his friend Siri Tachi, and then he saw her in his mind. He was watching her from behind a bush in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, he watched as she was chased through the paths and trees. He ran out after her and her pursuer and watched in horror as she was shot from behind by a blaster. He watched as she bled over the floor, he watched as a Knight picked her up and carried her away. He then ran to his quarters to find Qui-Gon, but instead he found another teams names on the door. Panic flooded him as he wondered what had happened, was he no longer Qui-Gon's Padawan? Someone came out from their quarters and spoke to him._

_"Hey Oafywan, what are you doing here? Your quarters are in the initiates wing"_

_"What...Why?"_

_"You really are stupid! Don't you remember? Master Qui-Gon gave up on you, you failed him and he left you, he found someone more worthy." He moved his head towards the sign on his door. It read Jinn/Chun.-_

He felt sick, the nausea swept over him and he emptied his contents on the floor, at that moment however it felt more real to him. Reaching out to the Force he felt something probing his mind, there were multiple Force signatures in his mind. He reached out and tried to contact the one of his master. /Master?/

/Obi-Wan? Are you ok?/ There was no reply. Opening his eyes he looked down at Obi-Wan who in his struggle had fallen as predicted off of the couch and was now laying near the table. He rolled the boy onto his side as he expelled what remained of his lunch over the floor.

Obi-Wan was struggling to find calm and was hyperventalating subcnsciously from the fear the vision gave him, Qui-Gon sensed the fear in his Padawan and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's back, he sent trendrils of the Force into Obi-Wan, trying to calm him and bring him into complete consciousness.

"Obi-Wan, can you hear me?"

His eyes fluttered open revealing stormy blue eyes and dilated pupils, showing that the boy was still not alert and in his own mind. Qui-Gon sensed a whirl of fear coming from Obi-Wan, he reached once again and tried to calm him. He then felt the small, shaking form stir and Qui-Gon knew that it was nearly the end. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and tried to focus on him.

"Obi-Wan, its ok i'm here."

"No, you're not my master. No!"

"Obi-Wan, listen to me, you have had a vision. I know its hard, but this is real ok, what you saw before that wasn't real." Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan's still relatively limp form into his lap.

"Shhhhh, its ok Obi-Wan, now how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok Master, just my head hurts."

"Normal that vision was?" Yoda asked the pair.

"The first half, the pain, that wasn't normal that has happened before the strange visions only not normally strong enough for me to feel it, the second half of that, it behaved like a normal one of Obi-Wan's visions but there was also something wrong with it." Qui-Gon replied.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked seeing scared eyes staring up at him.

"There were people in my mind. Not just Master Yoda and you Master. There was someone else." he said with a frantic voice as his Master tried to calm him.

"Hmmm, very well meditate on this I must, go to the Healers you shall, explanations they may have." Yoda walked out of the apartment leaving the two Jedi alone on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Realisation

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **No profit is made from this story, I don't own these characters.

**Chapter 5**

Maul was sitting in his room by the window, the curtains were not drawn, and he was staring at the Jedi Temple. The 16 year old boy was having his doubts on the mission his Master had sent him to do. _I'm just an apprentice, yeah sure a Sith apprentice, but the boy is the Chosen One even if those idiot Jedi can't see it infront of them. He is strong, what if he does defeat me. But my Master will be angry if I don't try, either way I will be destroyed. _

With a sigh he turned around and faced into the room, away from the window which he closed the curtains on with a short flick of his hand and a Force suggestion. He closed his eyes and focused a strong wave of the Force in the direction of the Jedi's precious Chosen One, which wasn't hard considering how brightly his signature shone in the Temple. It seemed that his failed attempt earlier had triggered his subconscious thought into detering the invading presence, but it was weak as there was no will placed behind it by the boy. Maul however was confronted with resistance as he tried to plant images in the boys head. He fought and soon he broke through the pathetic attempt at blocking Maul's access to his mind, and after a moment to recover Maul began to fill his mind with images of darkness, lies through the Force, a future of pain and suffering, things to cause anger and hatred. The young Sith stopped when he felt the presence of another Jedi enter into Obi-Wan's mind. _That meddling troll is there, this is going to get more complicated! _He opened his eyes and threw the nearest object, a datapad, at the wall watching as it smashed into a thousand glittering piece, _destruction is rather beautiful _thought Maul as he pondered what this latest discovery would do to his mission. _I'll have to work quick or else his defences may get stronger_

* * *

Yoda made his way out of the Jinn/Kenobi quarters and along to his own rooms. He opened the door to his meditation room and began to ask the Force for guidance on what to do with the Obi-Wan situation. In his meditation all he could decipher was that this was Kenobi's destiny and that whatever was happening to him was indeed the will of the Force. _Prepared we must be, for what this means, far from over it is _the small Master thought to himself. After a few moments, Yoda collected his thoughts and walked towards the comm unit. He punched in the code for the healers.

"Hello Healing Wing how may we help you?"

"Ah help me you can, Visions young Kenobi has, strange visions. Shaking, pain, find out information you can."

"Of course Master, we will keep Padawan Kenobi in and observe him and report back to you when we have enough data."

"Thank you" He said and ended the call, _Hope I do, that answers we will find._

* * *

Obi-Wan has fallen asleep again, Qui-Gon was reluctant to move the now peaceful child, but knew that he couldn't disobey an order from a council member. He gently picked up the sleeping form, but the boy was awake before he reached the door.

"Will you be ok to walk to the Healers Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon smiled, as Obi-Wan let out a groan. Qui-Gon carefully lowered the child to stand on his feet, but kept an arm close to him just incase. They made their way down to a turbolift that went straight into the Healing Wing reception. They stepped out of the lift and Qui-Gon passed a glance across at his padawan, he could tell from the way he was walking that he was tired.

"Not far to go my padawan, then we can get you into bed and you can rest." They walked up to the reception desk.

"Ah yes Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi, Master Yoda said you would be coming in. Please this way, we have a special room for you." They followed the healer into the room. It was a normal side room, except that the mattress from the bed was been placed in the middle of the floor. And the floor had been covered in the soft mats that were often used during the younglings acrobatics lessons. Qui-Gon nodded his head in approval, obviously Yoda had been having a long discussion with the Healers about Obi-Wan's condition.

"As you can see we have modified the room a little to accomodate your illness Obi-Wan, we don't want you to be hurting yourself during a vision. Now you will need to stay in here for as long as it takes us to gain enough information about the visions. Master Jinn there is a switch by the door, which can also be activated using the Force, we need you to push that if anything out of the ordinary happens to Obi-Wan or he has another vision. We will then come and help if we can." The healer nodded and left the pair to get settled in. Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan over to the mattress and had him lay down.

"Sleep Padawan, I will go get us some food from the dining hall. I'll return shortly." He said as he walked out the room, leaving Obi-Wan alone to sleep. He walked along the corridor and sighed seeing that there was a rather large queue, he forgot that it was meal time for the rest of the Temple. He stood patiently in the queue, and after about 15 minutes he was on his way back to the Healers with a plate of warm berry pudding and a mug of tea for Obi-Wan.

* * *

Sorry about the long long ridiculously long wait for the next chapter....but its here now....i hope its ok as i haven't written anything really for a long time for many reasons so please let me know.


End file.
